


[Podfic of] time to change the road you're on

by exmanhater



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: The end of the Clone War is near - the fall of the Republic even nearer. Anakin Skywalker, caught up in the events that lead to the rise of the Empire and the loss of everything he holds dear, finds himself sent nearly two decades into the future.Ahsoka Tano, still coming to painful terms with the true fate of her former master, is - not exactly happy to see him. But the Force works in mysterious ways - and the future is not nearly as set in stone as they've been lead to believe. Multi-chapter AU, Rise of the Empire/Rebels-era.





	[Podfic of] time to change the road you're on

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [time to change the road you're on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552773) by [wreckageofstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckageofstars/pseuds/wreckageofstars). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2M0H2qp) [111 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2szP9SF) [116 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 3:51:13

**Streaming:**  



End file.
